A Very Glee Anniversary
by WickedSong
Summary: In which Kurt and Rachel conspire, Tina and Mike celebrate their wedding anniversary and Sam and Mercedes decide to become public knowledge. Future!fic. Samcedes with Finchel, Klaine, Tike and implied Brittana. Oneshot.


**A Very Glee Anniversary**

**Written by WickedSong**

**Disclaimer/Note : I do not own Glee, it belongs to FOX. This follows the following oneshots; The Hardest Goodbye and Do I Ever Cross Your Mind and also the twoshot; You Are The Reason For The Words 'What If'. So some prior reading may be beneficial but I think really only You Are The Reason For The Words 'What If', is the only one required to understand some of the events such as the reunion or Nationals of 2012.**

* * *

><p>"So I think we all know why we're here."<p>

Rachel stood looking at Kurt, Blaine and Finn. They were sitting at a table which was situated in the small kitchen of the apartment that she and Finn had lived in since they married nearly two years ago, moving from a much smaller one into this more modestly sized one while she searched for her big break.

"Definitely."

"I think so."

"Not at all."

Kurt looked excited, Blaine looked unsure and Finn looked utterly clueless as they all replied.

"Boys," commented Kurt dismissively as he rolled his eyes and waved his hand in Rachel's direction, silently giving her the task of explaining the point of this get together to her husband.

"Well, at the reunion we noticed that two people were getting awfully close," said Rachel, looking at Finn as she spoke, hoping he would pick up on what she was saying.

In true Finn fashion, however, he looked further confused by this, his eyebrow cocked up in that way that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. Rachel wasn't discouraged by this. She had, in all her years with him, been faced with this expression before.

"Did I do something wrong Rach? 'Cause I was with you like most of the night."

Blaine shook his head. "No, Finn it's not you." He nodded his head more surely once Kurt also nodded to him. He had more of an idea of what they were talking about than Finn did but he had only been half listening to Kurt and Rachel's excited rambling on the plane ride from Lima back to New York so he couldn't be completely sure.

"Then who is it you're talking about?" Finn asked.

"If you would listen to Rachel, then you would find out," Kurt said, before looking at Rachel to continue. "Go on."

"It's Sam and Mercedes!" With this Rachel gave a quick squeal, Kurt clapped his hands excitedly while Blaine nodded in approval. Finn, however, just looked confused now.

"Sam and Mercedes?" he asked. "How do you figure that? I know he was there but... wait a second..." He trailed off and looked very deep in concentration as he tried to remember something.

"Here comes the epiphany," muttered Kurt dryly and as if on cue, Finn gasped, like he had just thought of something.

"They both left together, at some time during the night, and then they came back. But I just thought that they were...well...I didn't think anything was going on." He looked at his wife, then his step-brother and then finally his step-brother-in-law. "Wait, are you sure something's going on?"

"Positive."

"Almost 100% sure."

"I'm inclined to believe them both."

"OK, so why are we here to discuss it then?"

"Well, we just want to make sure that they get together. I always thought they would have been good together," Rachel replied.

"You shouldn't meddle," Blaine said quickly, rewarding him a glare from his husband and Rachel each.

"Even I know you shouldn't have said that," said Finn. "It's Rachel and Kurt. When they have an idea, they'll see it through."

"Look, I'm only saying that you should let these things run their own course," he said, trying to justify his previous statement, distracting Rachel and Kurt from their conversation. "I mean, we all found our way to each other eventually and we weren't pushed together by others."

"Yeah but it took months for you and I to get together and it took years for Rachel and Finn to sort out whatever they had," argued Kurt. "All we're doing here, is giving Mercedes and Sam a little push in the right direction, that's all. It's completely harmless," he assured turning back to converse with Rachel.

Blaine still looked as if he doubted this but didn't say anything further while Finn remained quiet, knowing better than to get caught in the middle of a plan being concocted by Rachel and Kurt.

"So how exactly are you going to do this?" asked Finn, leaning back on his chair. "Mercedes lives here and Sam's in Tennessee, isn't he?"

"But we're all meeting in a couple of weeks time back in Lima," Kurt reminded him.

"Wait, why?"

"Mike and Tina. Their five year wedding anniversary. Come on Finn, I told you about this." Rachel gave an exasperated sigh in his direction before resuming her conversation with Kurt. "They managed to convince him to come along."

"Wait, Mike and Tina are in on this as well?" asked a perplexed Finn.

"Finn, sweetie, everyone is in on this," said Rachel, giving him a huge smile.

All Finn and Blaine could do was sit back and wonder how this plan by their admittedly very determined spouses would work out.

* * *

><p>"You know, we really should go in," Mercedes said matter-of-factly to Sam as they sat in his car. She looked out of the window, wondering if anyone they knew would pass by on their way into Breadstix and see them.<p>

She was amazed that the place was still open but it had been the haunt for the glee club and so it was the place where Mike and Tina had insisted on holding the dinner for their anniversary.

"Yeah, but if we go in I can't do this," he replied, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. She smiled at the feeling of his lips on hers and she could hardly believe that this was happening. It felt _right_, she thought. It felt as if it was how it was meant to be.

"Do you think we should tell them?" she asked, pondering the thought out loud. "I know we wanted to keep it a secret so we could see what this was but it's not high school anymore. I'm sure no one's going to go crazy."

"If you want to I don't mind," Sam answered. "In fact, I'd be honoured." He smiled brightly at her and she returned the smile.

"We should wait 'till later though. We don't want to steal Mike and Tina's thunder," she added quickly. "I'll go first. You wait a minute and then you come in. It won't look suspicious then."

"Sure," he said, smiling.

Mercedes left the car and as soon as she walked into Breadstix, Sam followed, slowly making his way out of his vehicle and walking through the parking lot, feeling very happy and positive about this day, sure that it would be a good one.

He and Mercedes had arranged to come to Lima a day earlier than everyone else was due, Mercedes saying that she had to visit family and Sam telling his family that Mike and Tina had made the dinner earlier. In all honesty he had been shocked to receive an invitation but they had insisted and he had, after a night with his friends had been more willing to meet up.

Mercedes had visited her family and Sam had come along, them telling her parents about their renewed relationship in that time. They had been happy for them, something that was plain to see. That night they had went to The Lima Bean (another establishment that they were surprised was still around) and it had been the perfect date.

Sure they weren't in high school anymore and yeah, they had changed from their high school days but there was still something about that place that reminded them of the past and also showed the promise of a future.

It was a second chance, something most people didn't get, so they were going to take it.

"Happy about something?"

Sam saw Kurt standing there and quickly made the smile disappear from his face as he realised he was now standing inside Breadstix, Kurt giving him a smile with a glint of knowing in it.

_You're being paranoid. Kurt doesn't know, nobody knows, _Sam told himself.

"Hey Kurt, just... happy to see everyone again," he told him. "How are you?" he asked, in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"Great," said Kurt smiling. "We didn't get a chance to talk much at the reunion."

"Oh yeah, I know," Sam replied. "So how are you and Blaine? Still going strong I see." Sam indicated to where Blaine sat at a long table put together, talking to Mercedes and Rachel.

Kurt held up his hand to show a wedding ring. "Married. For four years." He smiled. "We sent you an invite but..."

"Oh yeah, I was working," Sam said. This was usual excuse when his friends had asked about his absence at big events like weddings. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," Kurt replied. "So what about you? Anyone special?"

_You have no idea, _thought Sam as he stared at the brunet but he knew that he couldn't say anything until the right time so he shrugged his shoulders.

"There's been a few girlfriends but not really anyone special, so to speak." Sam avoided looking at Mercedes, who was still intently in conversation with Blaine and Rachel.

"Waiting for the right person?" asked Kurt, sighing. He gave Sam a reassuring pat on the arm. "Well, I'm sure you'll find her. Hey, she could be right under your nose the entire time. Who knows?"

"Yeah," replied Sam, not knowing what Kurt knew but becoming more and more suspicious that he knew more than he was letting on, just by the look in his eyes. "Yeah, maybe she is."

"Well, you'd better go and say hi to the happy couple," said Kurt and with that he walked away, leaving Sam to wonder if his relationship with Mercedes was as secret as he thought.

* * *

><p>After a lovely dinner, courtesy of Mike and Tina (even though everyone had insisted on paying for their share, they had insisted on doing so themselves) Sam found himself catching up with everyone else he hadn't spoken to at the reunion a couple of weeks prior. He even had a more in depth conversation with Matt Rutherford, the guy he had met at the reunion who had been in the New Directions before he had came. They had laughed about how their position in the club seemed to be cursed with both of them leaving after a year with the club.<p>

Then Mike stood up to make a speech.

"Statistics say that most people don't go on to marry their high school sweetheart but look at us, look at a few us, we defied the statistics. Now I'm not good at the speeches, I'm not good at the public speaking but...I want to thank you Tina," he spoke as he turned to her, smiling. "For the last nine years you have made me the happiest guy on the planet and I mean it when I say it. We also have an announcement." He looked completely excited.

Tina also stood, taking her husband's hand in her own.

"I'm pregnant!"

There were excited murmurs, everyone rushing to congratulate the two of them, giving hugs and excitedly looking at Tina's belly to see if she was showing yet. She wasn't, as she was only three months gone but she had been given the all clear to tell people that morning.

"I wonder if it'll be Asian," Brittany commented, looking excited and happy as she hugged Tina and then Mike.

Santana smiled at her fondly while everyone else smiled as well.

Mercedes looked for Sam across the table and when she finally found him, she gave a small nod, asking in that nod, "Do you think we should tell them?"

Sam nodded back enthusiastically, as if he was saying, "Hell yes!"

They both stood, and walked to the top of the table.

"Well, we don't think what we have to say is going to be bigger than Mike and Tina's announcement but..." Mercedes trailed off, as she looked at Sam, he nodded. He took her hand and then lifted them, intertwined so that everyone could see.

"Trouty Mouth and Beyonce?" Santana asked, looking surprised. "When the hell did this happen?"

"You're going out?" Rachel asked, looking surprised, her eyes wide. "To borrow Santana's question when the hell did this happen?" She shook her head. "I mean, we all saw something between you at the reunion but we didn't actually think you were dating. We were going to get you together. Another plan ruined."

"What she means is we're delighted for you guys. I'm assuming it was the reunion that you got together?" Kurt asked.

"You could say that was when we got _back _together," commented Sam innocently. When Mercedes nodded, he continued, now that he knew that she was alright with him telling them. "We dated before I left, for a couple of weeks."

This was when everyone looked confused.

"We got together after Nationals that year and dated for three weeks before he left for Tennessee," supplied Mercedes. "We started hanging out after prom, you know."

"How did I not see this? I was with you on prom night. I should have noticed," Rachel said, dumbfounded on how her sixth sense for figuring out what was going on between those in the group had failed her that night.

"To be honest it was when you were singing your song," said Sam. "But anyway, so we're a couple now." He had hoped that would be the end of that.

"This explains so much," Quinn said, looking at the two of them. She was happy for them. She had treated Sam not the way he deserved during their relationship in junior year and he deserved to be with someone as loving as Mercedes. She could see that there was something real between them, something a whole lot more lasting than what she and Sam had had. "Like how you left at Nationals when we met him again, why you were so upset when he left, even though you would swear you were fine." She was looking straight at Mercedes. "I can still tell all that stuff about you."

"You would sometimes get this look in your eye when you were with Shane. You were thinking about Sam?"

It was Brittany who spoke and Mercedes suddenly felt until intense pressure to answer the question, regretting letting Sam tell them about their previous relationship. She just nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Well, like I said we're delighted for you!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "Although, you should have told us. But we're not mad at you guys." He smiled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Sam asked Kurt, who sat beside Blaine as Mercedes went to chat with an excited group of the girls over the relationship and also Tina's news about her pregnancy.

"Well, we only really suspected that you liked each other," Kurt answered. "I had no idea you were actually in a relationship." He smiled up at Sam. "I'm happy for you! But I will warn you, you break her heart, I will break your face."

"I won't break her heart, I promise," Sam said, smiling, and Kurt nodded his head at him, knowing somewhere inside him that he was telling the truth.

Sam turned and walked towards Mercedes.

Blaine put his arm around his husband.

"See, I told you. When people should be together, they find their way naturally to each other. The relationship runs it's own course," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you were right," Kurt said back, smiling.

"So it did take you and I months, Finn and Rachel years and it took them _eight_ years but look at us all now."

Kurt laughed. "Stop bragging. We all know you're wise."

"Of course," replied Blaine laughing.

They shared a quick kiss before turning back to the conversation happening around them.

* * *

><p>"So are you glad everyone knows everything now?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"Yeah, mostly because I can do this in public now," replied Sam and he, just as he had in the car hours ago, leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room!" someone shouted in a teasing way and they could have sworn it was Puck but they didn't listen, just smiling at each other.

This was going to be something good; they just knew.

* * *

><p><strong>This was so nice to write after my onslaught of angst. I gave them a happy ending because in my head they get one. I hope you like this. I've only wrote Samcedes and one WemmaWerri fic so I have never wrote the others I wrote here in detail so I hope I've done well with Klaine, Finchel, Tike, etc.**

**On the news of the casting for Mercedes' new boyfriend Marcus, the actor sounds like a total sweetheart and while my Samcedes heart will weep completely and utterly during the first episode, I will give him a chance. Because I'm sure he'll be a good guy to her.**

**And this is my head canon anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
